


поезда

by Asvan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvan/pseuds/Asvan
Summary: Сказки про детей и поезда.Происходит это все дело в междумирье между Городом и Ревашолем (про которое я, может быть, когда-нибудь допишу).
Kudos: 3





	1. девочка мишка

Девочка Мишка замерзала в брошенном товарном вагоне. В бочке догорали последние дрова, и их угольки светились, как светятся иногда глаза альбиносов. Девочка Мишка прятала голые руки в лоснящиеся от старости рукава шубы и думала об оленях. Иногда она думала вслух – но мышцы на одеревенелом месте приходили в движение медленно, как колеса несмазанного состава, поэтому девочка Мишка предпочитала молчать. Звезды светились, как дырочки в занавеске, через которую светит солнце (а ему не надо светить, затем и занавешено!), и девочка Мишка думала также о том, что же закрыто – Степь или небо? И кому бы это понадобилось? И зачем?  
  
Девочке Мишке было тепло и немножечко щекотно; она знала, что умирает, и знала, что если умрет, то Старик будет винить себя в ее смерти, и будет прав. А она покажет ему язык, потому что Старик убил всю ее семью, и поэтому не нравится девочке Мишке.  
  
Олени фыркали и копытами рыли снег у стен ее вагончика, носом отыскивая жесткую прошлогоднюю траву. Звезды блестели на их рогах, как в воде, и снег под ногами хрустел, как солдатские сухари. Девочка Мишка не была уверена, снятся ли ей олени, или они взаправду пришли за едой; может быть, от ее вагончика вкусно пахло твирью, и они думали, что смогут найти ее под снегом. Неправда – она сама собрала всю твирь еще осенью, колосок к колоску, и когда Старик пришел со своей брезентовой сумкой, она отдала ему только половину. Другая осталась, спрятанная в тайнике под доской.  
  
Девочка Мишка нащупала под промерзшей деревяшкой сверток, достала его и высыпала половину стебельков себе на колени. Потом она встала, держась рукавом за стену, и спрыгнула в снег снаружи, уйдя в сугроб по пояс. Холодно не было; она, подняв руки, протянула твирь вверх, и большие оленьи морды сомкнулись вокруг нее кольцом, поднимая колосья губами.  
  
Потом они расступились, и девочка Мишка увидела самого большого оленя, который стоял на снегу, не проваливаясь, как будто на насте. Между рогов у него была самая настоящая звезда, которая светилась так ярко, что сами рога казались белыми. Олень потерся спиной о верстовой столб, а потом встряхнулся и подошел к ней, цокая копытами, из-под которых тоже вылетали маленькие белые звездочки. Девочка Мишка почему-то подумала, что этот олень – что-то вроде шабнака, только совсем не отсюда, и бояться его не надо, потому что Земли же она не боится? Олень со звездой обнюхал ей руки, фыркнул, когда она почесала его за косматую шею, и ушел обратно. Земля под ногами сквозь сон пробормотала – гость пришел неспроста; в следующем году встанут заводы – жди беды. Девочка Мишка подумала, что сегодня она не умрет, но язык Старику все равно покажет.   
  
Где-то в городе Капелла звонила в свои невидимые колокола; где-то на складах натягивал рукавицы Ноткин, чтобы, хромая, проведать – как там девочка Мишка. Где-то в Степи уходили по шпалам олени, и впереди всех шел тот, с белой звездой в рогах.


	2. собаки

Стежки железной дороги тянулись сквозь жесткое тело степи, выступая на насыпи, как воловий хребет. Поезда шли по нему, пересчитывая колесами позвонки, как гимнасты перебирают ногами канат. 

Но иногда вол, вздохнув, опускал усталую спину, и поезда, покачнувшись, замирали – туманная тишина, пригладив колючую шкуру степи, ложилась спать, укрыв все вокруг своим необъятным телом. Тогда на пустых путях собирались собаки.

Они приходили с разных сторон, эти облезлые дворовые псы со свалявшейся шерстью и порванными ушами; нервно вздрагивая пятнистыми хвостами, они садились на путях, глядя в туманную даль, и чего-то ждали. Росистый металл рельсов холодил их бока и лапы, но собаки не спешили уходить; опустив головы, они вполглаза смотрели на пустующую станцию, приютившуюся на небольшой платформе у обочины. С уходом тумана исчезали и они.

Иногда за стаей прибегал мальчик. Облезлый и долговязый, одетый в синюю стеганую куртку, он возвышался над псами, как царь – а они косились на него, вполсилы скаля зубы. Мальчик садился на рельсы, обняв ободранные колени, и курил. Дым мешался с туманом, заставляя собак чихать, и казалось, что на путях нет человека – только маленький синий маяк с огоньком вместо головы. Мальчик думал о том, что если он бросит в стаю камень, то уже не уйдет отсюда. Собаки, подрагивая ушами, сонно смотрели вперед.

Однажды туман пришел, когда на пустой станции остановился поезд. Ржавые вагоны, будто обложенные ватой, выросли, казалось, из ниоткуда. Было видно едва ли на десять шагов; мальчик и стая осторожно двинулись вперед.

Оказалось, один из вагонов был открыт; лепестки краски покрывали его, как старые листья – сухое дерево, готовые оторваться при малейшем движении. Почти незаметный в тумане, между створок сидел человек с собачьей головой. Судя по росту, лет ему было не больше, чем мальчику в синей куртке – разве что голова, возвышаясь, как памятник, прибавляла ему добрых 30 сантиметров. Стая, оскалившись, зарычала: чужак ей не понравился. Подпрыгнув и подтянувшись, мальчик в синей куртке забрался в вагон. Вблизи оказалось, что песья голова сшита из тряпок и набита ватой, и что в шее у нее есть прорези для двух карих человеческих глаз.

«Спички есть?» - спросил тот, что с собачьей головой.

«Да», - ответил тот, у которого были спички.

Мальчик в песьей голове зажег керосинку. Собаки внизу залились лаем, пытаясь в прыжке ухватить чужака за ноги. Утонувшие в тумане, их морды тоже казались ватными.

«Ты кто?» - спросил мальчик в синей куртке.

«Я еще не определился. Пока я тот, кто не любит собак», - ответил ему мальчик в песьей голове, подбирая под себя ноги в развязавшихся ботинках.

«Я тоже не люблю собак, но эти меня не трогают. Мы вместе приходим смотреть на станцию. Твой поезд – первый, который застрял в тумане».

«Он не застрял; так и надо – машинист ведь не дурак. Они в таких вещах разбираются, машинисты. Он сюда приехал меняться – баш на баш, а в туман зашел, чтобы не видно было».

«А что меняет?»

«Пути! Ваша станция – перевалочная; из нее три дороги – туда, сюда и обратно. Чтобы стрелку перевести, нужно договориться – сначала с собой, чтобы решить, куда тебе нужно, а потом на станции – чтобы тебя дальше пустили».

«А тебе куда нужно?»

«На солевые пути. Слышал?»

«Не особо».

«На станцию ходишь и ни разу не слышал? Ну даешь! Про оленя хоть слышал?»

Мальчик в синей куртке толкнул мальчика в песьей голове в плечо. «Про оленя все слышали!»

«Если машинист договорится, приедем в город, у которого оленя видели. Там рядом солевые пути и есть».

Мальчик в синей куртке недоверчиво шмыгнул носом.

«Что, не веришь? Ну и не верь, тронемся – узнаешь».

Свесив ногу, мальчик в песьей голове принялся дразнить собак. Их глаза, мелькающие в свете керосинки, блестели, как пуговицы.

Состав покачнулся; мальчик в песьей голове чуть не свалился в исходящую пеной стаю, но мальчик в синей куртке подхватил его за шиворот и, покраснев от напряжения, втащил обратно в вагон.

«Упал бы сейчас, и никаких солевых путей не надо – они бы тебя без соли сожрали».

«Спасибо. Ты погоди – видишь, тронулись! Поменялся, значит».

Действительно – скрипя, заворочались под ногами колеса. У мальчика в синей куртке что-то дрогнуло в глазах. Разбежавшись, он выпрыгнул из поезда, скатившись по поросшему жесткой травой накату. Стая, не обратив внимания, продолжала клубиться у вагонной подножки.

«Ты чего! А олень?»

«Больно надо! У нас тут и поинтереснее есть!»

«Ну ладно! Надумаешь – запрыгивай на обратном пути, на нашей стороне тоже много всякого водится!»

Вместо ответа мальчик в синей куртке отряхнул свои посеревшие от пыли штаны и махнул рукой. Оставшийся в вагоне его уже не увидел – все съел туман. Набирая скорость, состав понесся вперед. Собаки, лая, помчались за ним, но скоро отстали. Закурив последнюю сигарету, мальчик в синей куртке подумал, что, может быть, выпрыгнул зря – но тут туман начал расходиться, и лаявшая вдалеке стая начала разбредаться по домам. Мальчик в синей куртке подумал о человеке в зеленом пиджаке, и решил, что все-таки остался не зря.


End file.
